Early Days at the Bourbon (Lonnis fanfic)
by TeekayStaples
Summary: A little oneshot about Lonny's first days at the Bourbon. In my original version, Lonny's roommate was going to be Paul Gill in a weird twist of events (Don't ask me where my mind was at) and Lonny would have to keep quiet and not make a fuss when Arsenal shows up, but I wondered if that was a little weird. Oh well. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! This is my new story on Lonny and Dennis! Yay! There isn't nearly enough Lonnis fics out there, so I'll do my best to up the population a little! Enjoy! Please R&R!**

Lonny had only been working at the Bourbon for two days when his roommate kicked him out, beat him up and stole all his money.

With nothing but the clothes on his back, three extra pairs of suspenders, a limp, numerous cuts and bruises, a cracked rib and blood nose, he ended up camping on the men's room floor of the Bourbon since it was close to work and the rent was free.

He plugged his nose with toilet paper and hoped he wouldn't bleed to death while he slept, before falling asleep on the floor.

It was four AM when he passed out, and 2 PM when he was woken up.

Something nudged his foot. He looked up to see that it had been his unbearably sexy boss, Dennis Dupree's shoe.  
"Lonny?" Dennis asked.  
He gasped. Dennis Dupree knew his name! Dennis Dupree! The legend who created the Bourbon room!  
He was certain there was no way a guy like Dennis would be interested in a guy like him, so He was absolutely thrilled to hear Dennis say his name.  
"Uh," Lonny smiled sheepishly, "Hi Mr Dupree. Lovely morning isn't it?"  
"It's the afternoon." Dennis replied.

"Oh."

"What are you doing? Why is there toilet paper in your nose?"  
"Oh, Blood nose."  
"You shouldn't lay on your back then. The blood might run into your lungs."  
"Oops." Lonny said as he sat up.  
"You look pretty smashed up."  
"Well, that might be an exaggeration." Lonny mumbled.  
"Come on, I have a first-aid kit in the office."

Dennis sat Lonny in the desk chair of the office while he searched for the first-aid kit.  
"So what's the show for tonight then?" Lonny asked, not really caring.  
"No idea." Dennis said, "None of my old contacts are free, and I haven't had any luck finding anyone else good enough for the Bourbon."  
Dennis emerged from under the couch with the first-aid kit.

"I reckon I know someone you could call." Lonny said as Dennis covered the cut on Lonny's forehead with a Band-Aid.

As Dennis smoothed out the edges of the Band-Aid, the tips of his fingers brushed against Lonny's forehead.

Both men froze. The last time either of them had felt that spark was a couple of days ago, when Lonny handed Dennis his application and their fingers had barely touched...

An awkward silence settled over both of them. Dennis cleared his throat.  
"You said you knew someone I could call. Who exactly?"  
Lonny smiled, a twinkle of excitement in his eye.  
"Arsenal." He said simply.

"Ok. That's Arsenal booked. I think I can find somebody as an opener. So you wanna tell me why you're not in your apartment at three in the afternoon when you have work tonight?"  
"I don't have an apartment any more mate. My roommate kicked me out."  
"So where are you staying?"  
"At the moment?"  
Dennis nodded.  
"The men's room floor of the Bourbon."  
Dennis sighed.  
"You can sleep on the couch in the office."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's warmer and probably safer."  
"Wow. Thanks Mr Dupree!"  
Dennis smiled.  
"Call me Dennis."  
Lonny smiled back.

Lonny was dozing on the couch in the Bourbon. It was five PM and Dennis was trying to do some work. A difficult thing to do when the most gorgeous person ever was about a metre away from him.

Dennis felt unbelievably creepy. Just sitting there, watching Lonny sleep.  
"Dennis..." Lonny mumbled before rolling over.  
Dennis blinked. Had he just heard correctly? He couldn't believe it!

The phone rang and Lonny shot up screaming. Dennis stared at him for a moment before cracking up laughing. Lonny glared at him. He leaned back onto the couch and watched Dennis answer the phone.

"Bourbon." Dennis said simply "Uh huh. We need an opener for tonight actually. Guns N' Roses? How do you spell that?" Dennis wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Ok. Be here at six thirty for sound check. We open at eight. Ok. See you then."  
"Who was that Den?" Lonny asked.  
Dennis froze. He'd never really had a nickname before. His friends and family had just called him Dennis. But he liked the way it sounded. He smiled at Lonny.  
"That's was the manager of this band; Guns N' Roses."  
Lonny nodded.  
"Yeah I've heard of them."  
"Yeah, well anyway, we've got an opener for tonight."  
Lonny grinned.  
"That's excellent! What time is it?"  
"Ten past five."  
Lonny rolled over and went back to sleep.  
"Den..." He mumbled again.

Dennis grinned.

*

The Arsenal show was an enormous success. It brought in more money than Dennis could have possibly imagined and he was extremely grateful to Lonny.

Which was why, he was considering giving Lonny a promotion.

He knew he had feelings for Lonny he couldn't quite understand, and maybe having Lonny around would help him decipher these feelings. Plus the fact, Lonny had an ear for talent and clearly liked spending time at the Bourbon.

After weighing up the pros and realising there were no cons, he went to find Lonny.

It was eleven PM and Lonny was on his break. Most workers went to the tower records place or to the Venus club on their break, but not Lonny.

Lonny was crowd surfing, somewhat drunk screaming "I love the Bourbon!" at the top of his lungs.

Dennis couldn't help but laugh. Lonny saw him and waved. He looked down at the people below him and said to them;  
"Set me down here thanks lads."  
They promptly dropped him on his head.

Dennis flinched as he heard the loud thud of Lonny colliding with the floor. He hopped up straight away and walked over to Dennis.  
"Alright Den?" Lonny asked.  
"Never mind me. What about you?"  
"Well, my cracked rib's a bit worse for wear but other than that I'm fantastic!" He leant over to whisper into Dennis ear "In fact, I found out something absolutely shocking!"  
"You did? What was it?"  
Lonny smiled and flicked his hair, making Dennis melt.  
"All the other bar backs call you Mr Dupree." He said happily.  
Dennis blushed and shrugged.  
"So I have a favourite. No big deal. You won't be a bar back for much longer anyway."

Lonny's face fell.  
"I won't? Why not?"  
"Starting next Monday, you're the manager."  
Lonny stared at him.  
"You're not messing with me are you Den?"  
Dennis smiled and shook his head.  
"Does that mean you're serious?"  
Dennis nodded

"Jesus Christ!"  
"Does that mean you're pleased?"  
"I'm thrilled!"  
Lonny pulled his boss into a tight hug, (which Dennis definitely wasn't expecting) before he ran through the crowds of people screaming  
"I'm gonna be the manager of the Bourbon! Woo!"  
He then tripped over something (possibly his own feet) and fell face first. But he quickly got up.  
"I'm alright! Woo!"  
Dennis laughed.

**What do you think? I actually wrote the draft for this **_**ages**_** ago. It was one of my first stories. I published a slightly different version on Wattpad, but I got fed up with the formatting on watty and the amount of chapters I lost on my stories! Anyway, since this is early and I've always had trouble with Dennis' character (Seriously man. I love you, and we're alike in a lot of ways but you're almost impossible to portray!) it may not have turned out perfectly but meh. I knew from the start I was never gonna be the best out there. That's a job for Tumblr's thusforexample they are my favourite! I think more than anything, I just wanted to emphasise Dennis' soft spot for Lonny! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
